Talk:Takano Miyo
Her Fate? So I know in Miotsukushi-hen she goes to rehab or something but what happens to her in Matsuribayashi-hen I know Irie said something about taking her into the Irie Clinic but what happened to her it is not explained. Also is it true that Hanyuu sacrificed her life (and why) to save Takano's and what did Takano think about that. 'ANSWER: '''She pretty much goes to rehab in Matsuribayashi-hen too, that's what taking her to the Irie Clinic was the start of. And Hanyuu only sacrifices her life for Takano in Miotsukushi-hen since in Matsuribayashi-hen Takano's life is never put in danger, and she does it because she's just that good a person. We never get insight as to what Takano thought about it, she would likely be confused and remorseful about it. Takano's Age and some other things I noticed that Takano's age is listed to be in her late or early 20's. This is very improbable, considering how multiple times throughout Matsuribayashi-hen (sound novel) she has been talking about how young Irie is - thus leading me to believe that she might be in her mid or late 30's. Irie might be in his late 20's, but that's a different story. Also in Matsuribayashi-hen in the sound novel while discussing with Tomitake about what she'd do when her plans were finalized, she mentioned that she was "going to go back to being Tanashi Miyoko" http://gyazo.com/f4bc433e88de45441d6b144f4306a4f0 http://gyazo.com/61f985007542a0c26be45743977e219f http://gyazo.com/e11b13fd5c91dec2bb782c6abb7e2034 http://gyazo.com/16f84076a973f5ac8ae5c678f50ecd83 http://gyazo.com/0c4a0e10653c5fa21a6b54b1a838617c http://gyazo.com/6b2325208908f78af0fbbd62ff35203d http://gyazo.com/1dd2b4404bd0e38e474ebed299f79901 These are screencaps from their discussion. From this we can probably assume that any time the Great Hinamizawa Disaster occurs successfully that Takano 'goes back to being Tanashi Miyoko' -> she commits suicide. If the GHD doesn't occur - well, consider this: Rika is dead for longer than 48 hours. No one has gone insane - the emergency manual itself is false, and Takano would be devastated. She might commit suicide then as well, but that is not as sure as the other worlds would be. You could even say that Takano has died equal to the times that Rika has died. It's plausible. I don't know if anyone else here has read the sound novel, but I don't think this article correctly outlines Takano's real feelings. The wording makes it seem as though Takano is purely a villain and not someone to be sympathized with, which is a major part of the story - finding reason to sympathize with Takano in the long run. Perhaps add a bit more information on the traumatizing effect the orphanage had on her psyche? There should probably be a bit more information with her relations with the characters in the series, i.e. Nomura, Tomitake, Okonogi, Irie, even Rika. Anyways, that's all I can think of for now regarding how to spruce up the article a bit. 17:23, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Tamayo Meri Her age she always talks about how young he is but that could mean he is like 20 and she's like 24 he's young to be a doctor, They also do talk about how young Takano is too and thats why its mid to late 20's. Also the GHD always happens if Shion or somebody else DOES NOT kill Rika but this is never eleborated on but considering in the VN's that they still list her has a victim of the curse means that she was never seen again she was most likely killed by Okonogi or the Mountain Hounds in those arcs. Has with her relations well most of them are fake anyway. The only real one is Takano and Okonogi and Takano and Tomitake. The relations she had with the kids were all fake. AsukaHanyuYay 17:56, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Um, but Irie isn't THAT young. It takes time to become a doctor, especially to be a neurosurgeon - it takes YEARS of training. We can assume that Irie got into med school around the same time that any other person got in - around 18. Four years college, four years med school - then two years internship. Typically doctors get out around 25~26. We can probably assume he's in his mid 20's by the time he gets to Hinamizawa, considering how he's had to be practicing neurosurgery and training for that too (and then proceeding to get kicked out because of moral disputes!!!). As for Takano, who laments so much about Irie's age, (and in an omake is stated to be "at the age where you have to start worrying about wrinkles) and who also is very experienced, her age is definitely around the 30's. She wouldn't even practically be out of ''med school if she was 24. If you read Minagoroshi-hen's beginning bit you would know that Ryukishi kiiiiiind of pointed out that something doesn't happen in Meakashi-hen and Watanagashi-hen. He's talking about the GHD. It's fairly obvious - Rika is dead, Takano's plan fails, she can't start emergency manual #34 because obviously the theory that backed up the plan is false (stating that Rika was the queen carrier). http://forums.animesuki.com/showthread.php?p=656522#post656522 This is the list of casualties of people involved from the aftermath of Meakashi-hen and Watanagashi-hen. You can see that many residents of Hinamizawa (who have grown since) are still alive. It's showing that even though Rika died, the plan did not go underway. I don't think you could call them 'fake'. They were superficial, but for Irie and Rika they were still important. I think it's important that we show the strange ideas that Takano regarded Rika with. TamayoMeri 20:00, June 26, 2011 (UTC)TamayoMeri Number of Murders In her page, the number is 9 but does that include shooting the entire club in Minagoroshi-hen? It says killing Rika and Tomitake in every arc. How many times do they count? -Zetsubouism Yes and also each Rika and Tomitake's number of deaths are immeasureble because we don't know how many times Rika repeated time. Suicide? Ok so I understand her killing herself if GHD didn't happen but why if it did that would mean that she finally realized her dream and became in her own eyes a god. What she probably did was go somewhere where nobody knows of her or change her name back. Just anything but Suicide.AsukaHanyuYay 13:37, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Abuse at orphanage quote from article: "She is brought to a bathroom where the same man who's finger she had bitten forces her to watch him defecate into a toilet before forcing her to consume it while he rapes her" I don't know who made this up ... Neither the original Sound Novel, nor the anime, nor the manga says anything about the man forcing her to watch him defecate or raping her. The manga, which contains the most details about the abuse, only shows the man forcing her to eat excrements which is already horrible enough. Draugur (talk) 10:10, June 27, 2013 (UTC) I totally agree with you. I remember when this edit was made, and I went to go investigate the manga. No rape ever occurred. Please forgive me for not changing this edit sooner, and thank you! Oneextrafootstep (talk) 11:49, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Totenkopf Compare the badge on Takano's hat with the SS Totenkopf badge. It looks exactly the same to me. And I'm not surprised, her uniform is completely black. She looks like a female Gestapo officer. Ech0 0f Đeath (talk) 17:08, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :Death's head is older than the SS. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:25, October 14, 2013 (UTC) But the design is the exact same as the Schutzstaffel's which is an important fact. This is an easter egg made by Alchemist Ech0 0f Đeath (talk) 18:26, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Just so you know, the Orignal "Totenkopf" were elite prussian hussars that were created by Fredrick the great during the war of austrian sucession. The "skull and crossbones" have been used by MANY MANY MANY military units. This is nothing new.-- 00:38, October 15, 2013 (UTC) The skull and crossbones also have many designs, and I know that the Prussians used the Totenkopf first. But the dead man's head got many designs like the swastika for instance. The Prussian Hussars, the Chetniks and the Ukrainian Free Territory etc. also used the skull and bones. BUT every design is different! the Prussian, SS, Chetnik, etc. dead man's head all have different designs. And look at the picture. Takano uses the same design as the SS. Every Totenkopf has its own design Ech0 0f Đeath (talk) 13:38, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Look at it closer the left eye isn't even remotely like it. Secondly there's no cracks in it. It's not SS case dismissed, I highly doubt it's SS. First off the little emblem on her that resembles an Iron cross has been used from the Teutonic order to Prussia to the Kaiserreich era to modern day. It's nothing new. Secondly it's just also possible that it's just an Easter egg. However it's not SS. Heck you might as well say the little green and white represents the Siberian rifleman cause the little badge looks like the flag itself.--slopijoe15:18, October 15, 2013 (UTC) This conversation is quite meaningless since we won't be able convince each other. I still belive it's an SS badge since this is more like an easter egg, but I won't reverse your edit. It's just a trivial information I won't make a fuss about it Ech0 0f Đeath (talk) 11:52, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Detective VN rumor I heard a rumor: :Takano's black dress design is a reference to a detective VN :the mother of Takano was the heroine of said VN I assume this refers to these outfits: Ta_pc_mj.png Takano_tokyo.png Has anyone heard of this? Does anyone know of any VNs (presumably those which predate the first Higurashi game) where a woman is wearing similar clothing? Especially a detective one? talk2ty 05:46, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Her Eyes I don't like them. For obvious reasons, she has that subtle evil glint in her eyes.Spawn of the Night 19:54, September 28, 2014 (UTC) She's annoying okay, i understand what happened to her when she was a child, but she destroyed everybody in Higurashi Kai. Everytime she's next to Irie, she always have that evil look in her eyes. Vanessa Jenkins 20:18, July 20, 2016 (UTC)Vanessa jenkins Perhaps this title is a glorious understatement. Anyways, she does not destroy "everybody" in Kai. It depends on where you are in the arc, of course. She is the villain. Villains who vivesect people and commit mass-murder tend to "annoy." The Kai arc tries to give a reason for why she is the way she is. It does not "excuse" her crimes; it simply explains why she feels what she did and does is justified. To put it simply, she sees herself as always the loser so why should not others lose in order for her to "win?" The secondary ending from the game depicted as an appendix in the manga and a scene after the end credits in the anime is simply a way to prevent her from going down the path she traveled. "A game without a loser." Now do not feel too bad. It seems clear that she is disposed of in every other arc--even when she "wins." Sure, it might be nice to see her put feet-first into a woodchipper by Okonogi at least once or have Mad-Shion snatch her and take her down into the Sonozaki Play-Room. TheDoctorX (talk) 04:25, July 21, 2016 (UTC) I don't feel bad for her. I really don't. I survived foster care, years of abuse, and more trauma as an adult, and I can't comprehend the idea of hurting others despite my pain. Kuroyukihime1996 (talk) 07:45, October 22, 2019 (UTC)